


Apple-Pie Life

by bellacatbee



Series: Baby Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Feminization, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is now eight months pregnant with his and Dean's second child. He finds his nipples aching all the time but Dean has a way to help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple-Pie Life

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of a fill based on this prompt: This image popped up in my head a few days ago and I can't get it out. Basically, I'd love to see Dean watching Castiel nurse their firstborn, while already pregnant with their next and all Dean can think about his how hot he looks like this and how much Dean always wants to keep him constantly bred up and pregnant, so his belly's always round and his tits are always leaking.
> 
> This could be a/b/o dynamics or whatever else anon wants. Open to pretty much all other kinks!

Castiel glows when he’s pregnant.

Not actual glowing because that would be strange but he looks far more beautiful than Dean has ever seen him. Castiel takes to all of this so naturally, as if he was made for Dean to bed and breed. He’s now eight months along and his belly is rounded with Dean’s child. Dean loves to lie with him, hands pressed over Castiel’s stomach and feel their child kick inside him. Castiel is getting so large now that he has trouble holding their first born, trouble feeding him because their little one is growing quickly and he isn’t the small thing he was when Castiel first pressed him to his chest and guided his little mouth to find his nipple and feed. Now the boy is getting big and strong and sometimes he struggles and kicks himself, trying to kick away the bump which gets between him and his daddy.

“We could bottle feed,” Castiel suggests, sounding depressed even as he says it. Castiel likes human touch. Dean knows that. He knows it because Castiel is desperate for his cock in him every night but also desperate for Dean to hold him. He knows how much it pains Castiel not to be able to feed his baby, especially when the little boy cries out hungrily and Castiel’s nipples leak in sympathy. He soaks right through his shirt when that happens. It’s happened on occasion when Sam is visiting but Sam is at least tactful and averts his eyes. Dean loves his little brother but he doesn’t know what he’d do if he noticed Sam checking out _his_ pregnant angel. Dean knows how hot Castiel looks when he’s wet, when his chest aches from the fact that he can’t feed and the swell of the milk is too much. Castiel looks good in pain. It should be wrong for Dean to think that way but he’s always thought it and now that Castiel is in pain because his tits are full of milk and there’s nowhere for it to go it turns him on more than it should.

Dean takes pity on him during those moments. He’s a lot more careful than his son and he can get Castiel to lie down, can milk him gently, squeezing that swollen teat between his fingers while Castiel whimpers softly. He takes his time, getting Castiel to squirt – most of it he bottles so their baby will have something to drink later because he’s not bringing their baby up on formula. It’s full of additives. Just look at Sam. He was bottle fed after four months and Dean’s certain he wouldn’t have been so tall if it wasn’t for the additives. Castiel’s milk is natural and contains everything they need for their baby to grow up big and strong. He milks Castiel until the angel’s nipples are sore and he’s filled enough bottles to know their son will have that day’s feed but he knows as well that Castiel can always produce a little more.

He lays his head on Castiel’s chest, rubbing his hands over that swollen stomach as he lathes his tongue against Castiel’s abused nipples. Castiel makes a broken noise and Dean can see between his thighs that Castiel’s cock is hard and erect, leaking pre-come all over himself. Castiel is always so wet. He nuzzles and licks, pulls that abused nipple into his mouth and suckles on it till he’s rewarded by the sweet taste of Castiel’s milk hitting the back of his throat.

It’s his little treat, getting to taste Castiel this way and the angel’s fluid is almost addictive. Dean could keep him bred up and pregnant just so he could keep tasting this. Soon Castiel will be ready to give birth to their second son. Soon he’ll look normal again, just his tits swollen, but then Dean can have the pleasure of fucking into him, making sure he hits that right spot and burying himself in Castiel, impregnating him for the third time. He never wants to stop this cycle – Castiel with his nipples ready with milk, Castiel in child, Castiel eager for him to knock him up again – it goes round and round and Dean loves it. He loves his pretty little angel wife and he loves their family. 

e switches to the other nipple, rubbing his hands warmly over Castiel’s bump, over the new life they’ve created and again he is rewarded with another squirt of Castiel’s delicious milk. Castiel is murmuring nonsense now, thrusting his hips up into the air but Dean doesn’t bother touching his cock. He never bothered touching Castiel’s cock before he got him pregnant either. Dean likes watching Castiel come just from being fucked or from having his nipples played with. Castiel is so responsive to that.

He suckles determinedly and the cries he wrings from Castiel are beautiful – half-pained, half-pleasured and then Castiel is coming, spurting over his thighs and leaking all over his cock and Dean can’t help but admire how very beautiful he looks like this. He gives each of Castiel’s nipples another playful tug and Castiel groans. He rolls onto his side, mindful of the bump because neither of them would want to do anything to hurt their new baby, and offers himself to Dean. Dean slips his arms around him from behind, coats his cock in the stickiness between Castiel’s thighs and then slides home into him with one hard thrust.

Castiel whimpers and rocks back and forth, already over stimulated and Dean just fucks him slowly, hands possessively spread over Castiel’s stomach. It doesn’t take Castiel long to come again and it’s just as wet as last time although now his nipples leak a clear, watery substance which Dean knows is his body trying to make milk when it hasn’t had the time to do so. He’s soaking on Dean’s cock as well, gripping him tight and slick and Dean fucks up into him once, twice and then comes.

“You’re such a good wife, Castiel.” He tells the angel, kissing his shoulder while Castiel makes pleased little sounds in the back of his throat. “Always going to keep you this way – always going to feed you my cock, get you hot for it, get you knocked up on it. You like that don’t you? You like being mine.”

“Please,” Castiel whispers, utterly broken and open to Dean. He turns his head, eyes shining with love for Dean and kisses him, tasting himself in Dean’s mouth. “Please, keep me. I always want to be your wife.”

This is Dean’s apple-pie life now. A pretty little angel wife, one son and another on the way and his brother living down the street from him. Everything is perfect and Dean wouldn’t trade a moment of it for anything.


End file.
